Halfway Home
by Socket-58
Summary: Lee moves planet side and has a chance meeting with Roslin.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** Lay Down Your Burdens (Part Two)

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Ron Moore and Universal Studios.

**A/N:** For Robin. Thanks to Sel for the beta :)

**Halfway Home (Part One)**

He sees Laura in Virgon Square. His heart stops, the world goes rushing past and all he can see is her.

The last time they spoke was a year ago at Cain's funeral; he's wondering whether to approach her when she disappears into the crowd.

He'd heard she'd started a school which was hugely successful, despite her 'progressive' teaching methods. He smiles; she always did push boundaries.

Lee continues with his day, he's just moved planet-side and is trying to adjust to his new life, but his mind continues to dwell on Roslin.

* * *

A few days later, Lee sees her in the street. Laura slows, sensing someone watching her and turns in his direction. Her eyes meet his. They gaze at each other across the crowd. Once, they had fought together. Once they had trusted no one else. A smile plays on her lips.

Lee is on the verge of calling out to her but a rotund man steps in front of him and he loses sight of Roslin.

When the man passes by, she's gone.

* * *

A week later, Lee spots her in the market place, bartering for paper at a stall. He draws near.

"I only have 7 cubits," Laura explains.

"It's 9 or nothing – I've got kids to feed, lady!"

"It's for the school," Roslin argues.

"Sorry – no can do," the stall owner answers staunchly.

"Here are the extra cubits," Lee says as he reaches into his pocket.

Laura turns to him, startled by his sudden appearance, then quickly recovers.

"No, Lee, you don't have to do that," she declares as Apollo hands the stall owner his money.

"Think of it as my contribution to the Education System – an investment in the future," Lee proclaims.

The stall owner holds the paper out to her. "I'd take it if I were you, lady."

Laura takes the offered paper and nods. "Alright."

They step away from the stall and head out of the marketplace, Lee lets her lead the way.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, until Lee slips on the water-logged ground and Laura grabs his arm to steady him. He catches her eye and she smiles.

"Guess I'm not used to soggy ground," he mutters.

"You've been aboard _Pegasus_ all this time?" she asks.

"Yes."

They reach a tent and she stops, "I'm home."

"Oh… okay."

"Thanks… for the paper," Laura says. "It will mean a lot to the children, they wanted to make decorations for Colonial Day."

Lee nods.

Laura studies him; it's been so long since she saw his face; everything about him is so familiar, so safe… yet different. He seems older, more worldly-wise.

"Well, I'd better get on," he declares. "I have to get some groceries," but he doesn't want to leave her - he wants to patch-up the hole in their relationship; wants her friendship back.

Roslin nods and Lee turns his back on her.

He takes a few steps and Laura finds her voice calling. "Would you like to stay for a coffee?"

Apollo glances at her over his shoulder. "Yes," he replies eagerly. "I'd like that very much."

Roslin draws back the entrance flap of her tent and he steps into her home. Laura follows closely behind, puts the bundle of paper on her table and sets about making a pot of coffee.

Lee's eyes skim over the tent interior – the walls are covered with children's drawings, to the left is her bed with a small table housing personal effects, including a picture of her and Billy that gives Lee a momentary pang of guilt. What a fool he had been… he thinks of all the wrong choices he made because he was trying to punish Laura for what he thought was her betrayal. He sees his error now, clear as day. Being Commander for the last year has taught him that principles are all well and good, but sometimes, they have to be stretched - survival demands it.

Turning his attention to the rest of the room, Lee notices a lavender partition which divides the rest of the room from a bath tub. There is the fire and food shelves to the right and a table in the centre of the room, with two chairs, where he imagines she does her marking and lesson planning.

"Have a seat," she offers as she puts a kettle over the fire.

He pulls up a chair. Laura places two cups and a jug of milk on the table, then sits opposite him.

"It should only take a moment," she assures.

Lee nods.

They gaze at each other.

"It's been a while," she remarks.

Lee smiles. "It's good to see you."

She clasps her hands together. "How are things?"

He shrugs. "Can't complain."

Laura bites her lower lip, unsure whether to broach the subject, then decides to go ahead. "I heard about you and Dee. Sorry."

Lee holds her eye. "It just wasn't working anymore."

The kettle whistles and Laura gets to her feet, grateful for the distraction. She removes it from the flames with a tea towel and fills both their cups, then retakes her seat. The strong aroma of coffee fills the air.

Lee raises his cup in toast. "To old friends reuniting."

Laura lifts-up her cup and clinks it against his. Then they both sip their drinks.

"So how did you hear?" he asks. "About me and Dee, I mean."

"Your father," Laura answers.

"You keep in touch with the old man?"

"In the beginning, but then we both got busy and, well, you know how it is."

Nodding sadly, Apollo mutters. "Yeah, I know."

Laura leans back in her chair. "So, what are your plans?"

"I want to open a bar."

Laura looks surprised. "A bar?"

He grins, his blue eyes sparkling. "It's something I've wanted for a while, since before the attacks."

"A bar, huh?"

"I'd make a great bartender!" he grins. "I'm a good listener."

She nods. "I remember."

Lee sips his coffee and feels the remnants of guilt; he had judged her too harshly in the past. He left her to battle her illness alone. After Billy was gone, he didn't try to console her. He watched her fight Baltar unaided, even though his heart screamed-out for him to rush to her side, to be her defender once again – he ignored the impulse.

Lee shakes his head to clear it. "You know the settlement better than me, any suggestions for a good location?" he asks, trying to get back to the here-and-now.

"Sagitara Avenue would be a great site and there's still land available – the nearest bar is Motley's way over on the west side of the settlement," she recommends.

"I'll look into it, thanks," Lee drains his cup, places it on the table and gets to his feet. "I'd better get going, I have no food in."

Laura stands, she hesitates and then says. "Lee, do you think we can get past this awkward stage anytime soon?"

Startled by her frankness, he takes a deep breath and then replies honestly. "I hope so. Look, I know that the reason we… the reason our relationship faltered was largely because of me. So much has happened, things I can't undo or unsay… but I would like to have your friendship back, if you're willing?"

Roslin flashes him a glowing smile. "I'd like that too, Captain Apollo."

Lee smiles back; no one else moves him like she does.

Laura shifts her weight from one leg to the other as she watches him; his bright eyes burning like they used to.

"Good," Lee declares, then leans forward and kisses her cheek.

As he takes a step back, Laura catches hold of his hand. "One of the parents, Dermid Haniglois, owns a brewery. If you'd like, I could introduce you to him. Maybe he'd be able to supply your bar."

Lee squeezes her hand. "That would be great."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow morning when he drops Cassie off at school. If you want to stop by after class, I'll let you know what he says."

"I'll do that, thanks."

She releases his hand and Lee heads towards the door.

"See you tomorrow," he calls over his shoulder and then he's gone.

Laura sits down, feeling deflated by his absence. For a few moments it had felt like the old days, when she was the centre of Lee's world and had everything to hope for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halfway Home (Part Two)**

Arriving early at the School marquee, Lee stands at the back of the classroom watching Laura teach. She holds the children spellbound as she weaves between the desks. The children's eyes follow her every move and Lee smiles; he might have paid more attention in class if he'd had Roslin as his teacher.

Spotting Apollo, Laura gives him a small wave and then turns back to her rapt audience. "Children, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine - this is Lee Adama, he was kind enough to help us get the coloured paper," she holds her arms out, indicating for Lee to step forward.

Shyly, Apollo takes a few steps into the tent. The children look up at him and Laura leads a round of applause. Lee gives an embarrassed nod.

After a few moments, Laura raises her hands in the air to silence the class, then announces. "Alright now, hand-in your homework books at the front and then you're free to go home."

The tent is suddenly filled with frantic activity as the class obey Roslin. Lee moves to Laura's side and whispers. "And I thought leading a viper squadron into battle was scary!" as what seems like thousands of children rush about him.

Laura laughs. "Yep – you need nerves of steel for this job!"

The older children dart out of the school tent, eager to play, while the younger gather their coats and belongings and sit with Maya, waiting for their parents to collect them.

Lee helps Roslin carry the children's homework books back to her tent. On the journey, he tells her of several possible sites for the bar in and around Sagitara Avenue and she informs him of Dermid's interest in the venture.

"He wants to meet you today, if possible," she informs Lee.

"The sooner, the better," Apollo agrees.

"Good. We'll drop these off and I'll take you to his office - it's on the west side of the settlement."

He nods; a surge of pleasure rushes through him at her use of 'we'. It's been so long since he's felt a part of anything, since his days by her side on Kobol, in fact.

00000000000000000000000

Having agreed a mutually beneficial contract, Lee and Dermid shake hands, the deal struck. Lee exits Dermid's office to find Laura waiting.

She moves towards him. "Well?"

"It's all arranged."

She offers her hand; Lee grins and draws her into a hug instead.

"Congratulations," she whispers in his ear.

His grip on her tightens, just for a moment, and then he pulls away. "Lets celebrate," he suggests. "How about a drink?"

She smiles. "Okay, lets go to Motley's and check-out the competition!"

Lee grins. "I like the way you think, Madame Prez- " he stops abruptly, suddenly realising that he can't call her that anymore.

Roslin observes the look of discomfort on his face and smiles warmly at him. "Call me Laura."

Lee nods gratefully, his embarrassment forgotten. "Laura," he mulls the name over. "It has a nice ring to it."

She smirks at his teasing. "Come on flyboy – you promised me a drink!" Laura says as she grabs his arm and pulls him out of the brewery offices.

00000000000000000000000

They sit in _Motley's_ bar scoping the place. The décor is a little garish, but it has a relaxed atmosphere and plenty of space. They sit by the door, watching the world go by and leisurely sip their drinks.

Lee tells her stories of life aboard _The Pegasus_ and she tells him about her plans for the school and re-structuring the education system. Then they begin to reminisce about their early days together. The hours fly, it's only when the bartender calls last orders that they realise the lateness of the hour.

Laura looks at her watch in disbelief. "My Gods, is that the time?" she stands, prompting Lee to get to his feet too.

"I have to go – I still have marking to do, and sleep at some point tonight would be nice!"

He nods in agreement, although he could happily stay up all night talking with her. "I'll walk you home," he offers.

Slipping her coat on, Laura replies. "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"I want to," he insists.

Laura smiles at him. "I'd forgotten about your chivalrous streak."

He gives her a half-smile and averts his eyes in that bashful way she finds so endearing.

"I just want to make sure you get home safely, Laura, that's all."

She offers Lee her arm, he grins and takes it.

They head out into the street and begin the ten minute walk back to her tent. The air is chilly; Laura does her coat up and hopes it doesn't rain tonight. One of the many problems with New Caprica is the weather; it's currently rainstorm season, which means they can be hit at anytime.

"So, I guess you'll be busy with the bar in the near future."

"I expect so," he concurs.

"Well, let me know when it opens - I'd really like to see it. In the meantime, if you ever fancy a cup of coffee and a chat, you know where to find me," Laura says.

"Actually," Lee begins, looking at her hopefully. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me tomorrow to view the locations I've short-listed? I'd like your opinion."

They reach her tent and stop.

Laura turns to face him, "I'd like that."

"Good, then it's a date… uh, I mean, I'll see you tomorrow, after school?"

Roslin nods. "Yes, pick me up from the school tent."

He beams. "Okay. Well, goodnight."

"Night," Laura bids and leans forward, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for walking me home, Lee."

She turns and enters her tent, closing the door flap behind her.

Slowly, Lee turns and heads in the direction of his own tent, excited by the prospect of tomorrow - choosing where his bar will be and spending more time with Laura.

00000000000000000000000

Helping pick the premises for the bar is only the beginning. Soon, Laura is involved in all major decisions – from helping Lee pitch his marquee, apply for an alcohol licence, design the bar interior and organise advertising.

Every day he picks her up from the school, they travel to his bar and work till late, then he escorts her home and cooks her dinner while she marks the children's work. Then they eat together, talk, laugh or sit in comfortable silence by the fire.

He always leaves reluctantly because when he's not with her, he misses her - it sounds ridiculous, she's only away from him for half the day.

Everyday, come the hour to meet her, he rushes to the school tent, giddy as a schoolboy with his first crush. Sometimes, he worries that he's monopolising too much of Laura's time – but she never shows any outward signs of discontent or hints that he should find another dinner companion.

One evening, they are sitting at the table having just finished dinner and Laura sits back with a satisfied smile on her face. "That was delicious," she exclaims.

Lee grins at the compliment. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Roslin stifles a yawn and stretches. "Sorry – it's been a long day."

Lee is about to excuse himself and let her get some rest when a loud cracking sound reverberates through the air. They both jump and stare at each other in alarm. They relax slightly when they realise it's thunder, as the noise is followed by heavy rain.

Large harsh raindrops pelt ruthlessly against Roslin's tent and water splashes through all open spaces.

Hurriedly, Laura and Lee get to their feet and rush about the tent, getting thoroughly drenched as they fight the high winds and rain to close and secure all of the tent's flaps.

When they are safely cocooned in her quarters, they turn to face each other, both soaking wet, and grin at each others dishevelled appearance.

"Well, that was refreshing!" Lee jokes and wipes his dripping face on his shirt sleeve.

Laura pushes a damp strand of hair out of her eyes. "I guess you're staying the night," she determines. It's not safe for him to be walking about outside – the rain is fierce and there have been several accidents with people venturing out during a thunderstorm.

"I can sleep on the floor," Lee suggests.

Roslin shakes her head. "Don't be daft – it's far too cold and it's not as if we haven't shared a bed before," she points out.

Apollo nods, although the prospect of sleeping beside her fills him with terror. What if she curls up to him in the night, the way she used to when they were in hiding? Lee doesn't think he can resist the urge to touch her this time.

"I'll get you something to change into, you're soaking."

Walking over to her bedside table, Laura pulls open a draw. She rummages around for a few moments and then returns with a towel, a large T-shirt and jogging bottoms. She holds them out to him.

Lee peels his wet jumper off to reveal a broad muscular chest. He takes the towel, smiles gratefully at her and begins to dry himself off.

Laura's eyes glide over his body; drinking him in. She feels her own skin grow warm and begin to tingle as her eyes explore his body. She puts the T-Shirt and bottoms over the back of a chair and looks away from Apollo. Her left hand floats up to her hair and fiddles nervously. "I'll uh, just get ready for bed," she mumbles.

"Okay," he answers as he starts to dry his hair.

Laura picks-up her nightdress and moves behind the lavender partition.

Lee pulls the dry shirt over his head, removes his trousers and hangs them over a chair, which he places next to the fire so that they will dry during the night. He slips the jogging bottoms on, they're a little snug, but they'll do. Then he sets about clearing away the dishes.

As he gathers their dinner plates, he glances across the room to see Laura's silhouette through the partition. She begins to undress; Lee means to look away, but finds himself watching her graceful, uninhibited movements. She strips and towels herself dry. Lee almost drops the dishes. She slips a nightdress over her head and he quickly turns away, puts the dishes in the washing-up bowl and begins to scrub them within an inch of their lives.

Laura steps out from behind the partition and pulls her favourite cardigan on; the air is icy and the rain continues to pound rhythmically against the tent. It's almost hypnotic.

"You didn't have to do that," she says, glancing at the sparkling clean dishes. He cooked dinner and did the washing-up, she feels like a terrible hostess.

"It was no trouble," he claims, he likes doing things for her.

"You spoil me," Roslin teases.

Lee smiles.

"I'm going go to bed, I'm exhausted," she says.

Apollo nods nonchalantly. "I'll just be a minute."

Roslin walks over to her bed, climbs in and makes herself comfortable.

Lee turns out the main lamp and then moves towards the bed. He sits on the edge of the mattress and takes an uneasy breath, then gets under the covers. He lies on his back with his arms by his side; Laura lies facing him. Her eyes sweep over his face; he looks pensive.

Lee can't relax; his body is rigid with tension. He can feel the warmth of her body beside him; can smell the fragrance of her hair, hear her breathing and suddenly, in his memory; he's transported back to the _Kimba Huta_. To all those restless nights lying beside her, wishing, hoping…

"Are you okay?" Laura whispers.

Lee turns his head to face her; she's so close it's tormenting. Her eyes are filled with such warmth and trust that Apollo forces all carnal thoughts from his mind - she trusts him again; he won't risk losing that, won't give her any reason to doubt him this time.

"I'm fine," he answers. "Just had a flashback to our days on the _Kimba_."

"Well, I hope the memories aren't too traumatic!" she jokes.

"Not at all," he answers gently.

Laura smiles. The last sleeping companion she had was Lee back on Kobol, and sometimes, in the early hours, as she lies alone in bed, her mind wonders back to those nights. Despite the circumstances, she had felt so safe.

"Good night," she says drowsily.

"Night," Lee replies softly.

Laura holds his gaze and then, regretfully, closes her eyes as sleep overtakes her.

Lee lies awake, watching her and listening to the rain.

End Of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Halfway Home (Part Three)**

Come the morning, the rain has stopped and the wind relented. Laura awakens to the sound of birdsong and the smell of damp soil. Lee is still asleep and Laura is embarrassed to find herself draped across him. Her arm lies across his chest as if it has a right to be there, her leg rests over his and her head is cushioned by his shoulder.

Laura sits up, she slips out of bed and starts breakfast; busying herself so that she doesn't think about how right it felt to awaken in his arms.

The clattering of the kettle causes Lee to stir. His eyes open and reality comes crashing back. He sits up and his eyes focus on Laura preparing breakfast, he watches her and smiles. He feels light-headed this morning – last night she had talked in her sleep. Not words… just his name. She'd murmured it several times. It fills Lee with a sense of hope and conviction. Laura had dreamed about him... his grin widens.

He gets out of bed and moves to the table. "Morning," he says cheerily.

Laura smiles at him. "The rain's stopped."

He nods. "I should go to the bar, see if there's any damage. You want to come along?"

It's the weekend and Laura finished her marking last night. "Sure," she says. "Breakfast first."

Lee sits obligingly at the table and Laura serves them both scrambled eggs and coffee.

* * *

They survey the damage - the bar is largely unscathed. Just a little waterlogged in the storage room where the tarpaulin roof has been ripped by a pole that fell with the force of the thunderstorm, but Lee's stock is safely stored in metal containers and waterproof barrels. Lee sets about fixing the roof while Laura goes to the market for sawdust, to soak-up the excess water on the floor. Between the repairs, taking deliveries and decorating, it's a hectic day.

Come late afternoon, Laura is standing on a ladder behind the bar, attempting to hang-up a chalkboard with the bar's wine pricelist on it. Lee happens past as she succeeds. Proudly, Laura leans back to appreciate her handiwork, as she does so, she upsets the ladders balance and it topples to the side, sending Laura tumbling.

Lee makes a grab for her and catches her just in time. She lands in his arms with her hands resting on his shoulders, his arms firmly around her waist and their noses almost touching. His breath catches as they gaze into each others eyes. Lee feels her tremble and is about to close the distance between their lips when he hears a cough coming from the doorway.

They both turn their heads to see Adama standing there.

"Dad?" Lee exclaims.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Adama asks good-humouredly.

"Uh, no…" Lee mumbles, realising he has yet to release Laura.

Carefully, he puts Roslin down. "Laura fell," he explains to his father.

Adama nods. "Good to see you, Laura. A pleasant surprise," he says and steps forward, offering his hand.

She smiles at him, takes the outstretched hand and kisses his cheek affectionately. "It's good to see you too, Bill."

She steps back and then Lee moves towards his father, giving him a brief hug.

Laura starts unpacking the boxes of glasses that arrived this morning, to afford them some privacy.

"It's looking good," Adama says approvingly.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Apollo asks.

"_Galactica_ will be in the midst of a Tylium mining mission on your opening night, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it son. So, I thought I'd drop by, see how it was progressing and wish you luck."

Lee smiles appreciatively. "Thanks."

Laura sees how much it means to Lee and she wants to kiss Bill for his consideration; he certainly has mellowed since they first met.

While Lee gives his father a grand tour, Laura continues with less dangerous tasks. She enjoys helping-out with the bar; it relaxes her and keeps her busy. She likes being occupied, idleness doesn't suit her. She becomes self-destructive when she has too much time on her hands.

When the tour is over, Lee is called away to sign for a delivery, leaving Roslin alone with Adama.

"It means a lot to him, your stopping by," she confides.

Adama holds her eye. "Your renewed friendship means a lot to him too," he pauses. "I don't know what caused the rift between you, but I'm glad it's been repaired. He depends on you, trusts your judgement."

Laura is about to respond when Lee returns. He stands between the two of them and asks. "So what do you think, Dad?"

Grinning, Adama nods his head in approval. "I think you've really got something here, Lee."

Adama stays for a cup of coffee with his son, then bids farewell and leaves them to get on.

For the rest of the day, Laura keeps a close eye on Lee; sometimes that year they spent apart seems like a bad dream, like it never happened and yet, sometimes, it still feels as if there's a chasm between them. They had hurt each other and they still have the scars.

She's set up the tables and is about to start on the chairs when Lee approaches, handing her a glass of iced water.

"Thanks," she says and drinks thirstily, her eyes fixed on him.

Laura has never given her heart so freely to another person before, she wishes she could convey this to Lee, wishes she could erase that year…

"What?" he asks, noticing her concentrated expression.

Roslin finishes the water and hands him the empty glass. "Nothing. Just thinking."

He smiles. "About what?"

"The bar. It's shaping-up nicely."

"Thanks to you."

She smiles sweetly at him, then leans forward, presses her palm against his chest and kisses his cheek.

When she touches him, Lee freezes, overwhelmed by the urge to pull her into his arms. Instead, he smiles and turns from her, leaving Laura to continue setting out the chairs while he returns to stock-taking.

* * *

It's the bars opening night so Laura makes a special effort. She dresses in her best skirt suit, curls her hair, wears what's left of her favourite perfume and stands proudly beside Lee as he opens the doors to _Apollo's_ for the first time.

Maya arrives with the first wave of customers and she and Laura share a bottle of wine. They sit at a table near the front, away from the live band.

"Look's like it's a hit," Maya states as she scans the busy bar and tables that are quickly filling-up.

Laura beams. "I'm so glad, Lee's put everything into this place."

"So have you," Maya points out.

"I helped a little," Laura says casually.

"A little? I've hardly seen you lately! Mind you, if I were faced with the choice of baby-sitting Isis or spending time with a hunky young Commander, I know which one I'd pick!" Maya smirks.

Laura's back straightens. "We're friends, nothing more," she insists adamantly.

Leaning forward in her seat, Maya lowers her voice. "Laura, I've been sat opposite you for over an hour and you've yet to tear your eyes away from Lee!"

Roslin feels a blush rise in her cheeks and thanks the gods for the bar's dim lighting. "I'm just… making sure he doesn't need a hand behind the bar," she mumbles feebly.

Maya nods, completely unconvinced. "Uh huh. Well, it's a shame then, because he's completely besotted with you."

Laura looks startled, she is about to speak when Lee approaches their table. He smiles seductively, rests his hands on the back of Laura's chair and leans in close to her. His breath is warm against her neck as he whispers. "Dance with me?"

Roslin turns her head and finds herself peering into his penetrating blue eyes. "Yes," she answers instinctively and gets to her feet, ignoring the _'I told you so'_ expression on Maya's face.

Apollo takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Laura moves into his arms and their bodies press intimately together as their hips sway in time to the sultry music.

"It's going well, don't you think?" Lee murmurs in her ear, the hand he has pressing against her back slips a fraction lower and Laura feels a shiver run through her.

"Yes… very well," she manages.

As the music washes over them, Lee draws her even closer. Laura closes her eyes, Apollo's nearness is intoxicating and she remembers all those sleepless nights she spent aboard _Colonial One_ thinking of him and fantasizing about what could be. Laura rests her head against his chest and wishes they were alone, wishes she could reach up, wrap her arms about Lee's neck and kiss him. It's in that instant that she hears his heartbeat; it's erratic, like hers. Then she feels Lee's hand slide up her back, feels his fingers move through her hair. His touch is so light, so soft, but it ignites a heat that spreads through her whole body.

Laura pulls out of his embrace. Lee still has hold of her left hand and their eyes lock; his blue eyes are smoky with desire and Laura feels light-headed.

"I think I should go," she mumbles.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure this is a good idea."

He looks hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Us, Lee. I'm talking about us and the way you make me feel - I'm not sure if…"

"Laura," he reaches out to touch her face, but she pulls away.

Turning her back on him, Laura battles her way through the packed bar. She hurries past Maya and out onto the street, blindly heading in the direction of her tent. She shivers with the cold; having left her shawl behind in her rush to escape.

"Laura! Wait!" Lee calls.

She glances over her shoulder to see him racing after her, clutching her shawl. She stops.

Lee reaches her. "You forgot this," he says as he drapes the shawl across Laura's shoulders. "And this," he adds as he slips an arm around her waist and pulls her against him, his mouth claiming hers.

The intensity of the kiss surprises her and when Lee draws back, she feels bereft. She wants him near again, wants his arms about her.

"Don't stop," she whispers.

He cups her face and captures her lips with his. Instinctively, Laura's arms circle his neck and draw him closer. Her mouth opens to his and Lee's hands trail down her sides, then he grasps her hips and presses firmly against her. Laura clutches him tighter, losing herself in the moment.

As his body starts to respond to her, Lee breaks the kiss. He takes a deep breath, trying to control the desire surging through him… they're in public.

Laura smiles and runs her fingertips along Lee's jaw. "Feeling woozy, Captain Apollo?" she teases.

He gazes into her luminous green eyes and grins. "You tend to have that affect on me."

She takes his hand and laces her fingers through his.

"Let's go back," she says and proceeds in the direction of the bar, Lee in tow.

"But there are things I need to say to you - you don't know how I feel about you," he begins.

"Yes I do," she declares. "I felt it. In the way you held me. In your kiss. In the way you're looking at me right now."

He smiles radiantly at Laura and falls into step with her as they head back to the bar, hand-in-hand. "How about another dance?" he suggests. "No running away this time!"

She hits his arm playfully. "I promise not to flee, so long as you keep your hands to yourself, flyboy."

"I'll be a gentleman, I promise."

She looks at him with affection. "I don't doubt it for a moment."

When they enter the bar, Laura drapes her shawl over the back of her chair and smiles brightly at Maya, who looks amused.

Lee takes Laura's hand and guides her back to the dance floor and into his arms.

End Of Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

**Halfway Home (Part Four)**

As Maya bids farewell to the children, she keeps one eye on a happy Roslin.

The former Secretary of Education has been walking around with a huge grin plastered on her face all day and Maya knows why – it's her first official date with Lee Adama tonight.

"Where are you going?" she asks when the last child has been collected and they can talk freely.

"I booked a table at _Damascus_," Laura replies.

Maya's eyes widen in surprise, _Damascus_ is the only restaurant in the settlement and therefore notoriously difficult to book.

"How did you swing that?"

Laura grins. "Being the former President has its perks - the owner was a supporter of mine, so he made room!"

Maya laughs. "I'm totally diggin' your sneaky side, Laura."

Roslin wiggles her eyebrows mischievously.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lee approaches the school tent, he waves at some school kids playing outside. They wave back zealously.

Apollo enters the school marquee to find Laura and Maya laughing.

Laura turns to face him and smiles radiantly.

Lee moves beside Laura, leans forward and kisses her lips gently. "Hi," he says, gazing adoringly at her.

"Hi," she answers, staring lovingly into his eyes.

Maya rolls her eyes - she can't wait till they grow-out of the lovey-dovey phase.

Apollo glances at Maya, as if noticing her for the first time. "Hey Maya," he greets.

She nods at him politely, then turns to Laura. "I'll just, uh, go get my things," she declares and disappears behind a partition that divides the classroom from the staffroom.

Lee looks at Roslin. "So, will you tell me now?"

"No!" Laura exclaims and turns her back on him.

Lee follows her, he leans his chin on her shoulder. "Please!" he begs. "How will I know what to wear? I might dress down and you take me somewhere fancy, or I might dress-up and you take me somewhere low-key… come on, Laura, you don't want me to embarrass you! Besides - the suspense is killing me!"

"You're hopeless!" she exclaims.

He slips his arms about her and tickles mercilessly. Laura giggles and tries to fend-off his hands.

"Tell me!"

"I'll never surrender!" she laughs breathlessly.

He stops tickling her and Laura turns in his embrace. She slips her arms around his neck and rakes her fingers through his hair.

"Promise me something," he says, his expression growing serious.

Laura holds his gaze. "What?"

"Promise me that you'll always look at me that way."

She smiles. "I promise," she whispers, then presses her mouth to his.

They hear a cough from the main doorway and quickly draw apart.

"Uh - I'm going home now," Maya says, holding Isis in her arms.

"See you tomorrow," Roslin bids.

"Have a nice night," Maya calls over her shoulder as she leaves, and Lee's sure she's smirking.

As soon as she's gone, Lee turns his attention back to Laura. "Now will you tell me where we're going?"

Laura rolls her eyes. "You're worse than the children! Wait and see!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

When they reach _Damascus_, Lee stares at her in surprise. "How did you - "

Laura taps the side of her nose knowingly. "I have friends in high places."

Lee grins and kisses her. "You are amazing!" he declares.

"Don't you forget it!" she teases.

Just then, a man stumbles out of the _Damascus_ marguee, looking pale and groaning in agony. Dr Cottle appears behind him in the doorway, grabs hold of the man's arm and leads him back into the restaurant.

Laura and Lee exchange an alarmed look. Then they enter _Damascus _to find all the dinners lying on the floor or sitting doubled-over in chairs, throwing-up into buckets, groaning in pain and being checked by Cottle.

Laura moves beside the doctor. "What's going on?" she asks.

Cottle glances up at her. "Worst damned case of food poisoning I ever saw! Looks like you had a lucky escape young lady," he stubs his cigarette out and resumes examining patients.

Laura returns to Lee's side. "I think dinner's been cancelled!"

They exit _Damascus _in haste and wind up at _Apollo's_ bar, where they start to have dinner, but the bar becomes packed and they both end-up serving behind the bar.

At two in the morning, Lee walks an exhausted Laura back to her tent.

"Sorry tonight didn't work out the way we planned," he says at her door. "Food poisoning followed by a shift at the bar, I certainly know how to show you a good time!"

She smiles and then shrugs. "They'll be other dates, we can do _Damascus_ another time… after they've had a thorough check from Health & Safety!"

Lee laughs.

She tugs lightly at his coat lapel. "Besides, I like helping-out at the bar."

"Not quite the romantic evening I envisioned for us."

She pulls him into a lingering kiss.

After a few moments, they extricate themselves.

"Did that make it any better?" she murmurs and rests her forehead against his.

"Much, much better…" he replies.

"I've got to go to bed, Lee – I have class tomorrow, I'm shattered and I can't feel my feet. Remind me not to wear heels next time I work a shift at the bar!"

"Will do," he promises. "Night."

"Night flyboy," she teases and kisses him again before disappearing into her tent.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The following morning, Laura walks into the school tent looking dishevelled.

Maya barely conceals a smirk. "Late night?"

Laura catches the intonation. "Yes, but not in a good way!"

Maya scowls. "What happened?"

Laura places the days lesson plan on her desk. "It's a long story."

"Coffee?" Maya offers.

Laura smiles. "You're a gift from the gods, Maya!"

Maya laughs. "Come on, I'll put the kettle on – you take a seat and tell me all about it."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lee organises their second date. They go on a moonlit picnic to Picon Springs, little realising the effects of the recent rainstorms on the terrain. It's not until they sit on the blanket Lee brought and start to sink that they become aware. They scrapple out of harms way and manage to escape unscathed, but the blanket and food basket gets sucked into the bog, and Laura looses a shoe.

They stare at the spot where they had been sitting just moments ago and Laura starts to laugh. "I think the gods are trying to tell me something!"

"Not to date me?" Lee guesses.

She nudges his shoulder with hers. "No. They obviously don't want me to wear nice shoes - this is the second 'sign'!"

He glances at her and grins.

"What?"

"You're covered in mud."

She looks down at herself - her hands, feet, trousers, blouse and hair are covered in dirt.

She looks up and studies Lee; smears of mud cover him head-to-foot. She smirks. "What a pair!"

They head to _Apollo's_ bar and explain their muddy appearance to the apprehensive bar staff, then sit in a dimly-lit corner and have a quiet dinner.

At eleven o'clock, Lee walks a weary Laura back to her tent.

"Sorry about tonight," he says at her door.

She smiles. "It's not every day a girl nearly gets sucked to her death!"

Lee laughs.

She puts her arms about his neck. "Besides, it felt like the old days – us barely escaping danger and you saving my ass!"

"Since I was the one who endangered your ass in the first place, I don't think I should get credit for saving it!"

She strokes the side of his face and then kisses him gently.

After a few moments, they draw apart.

"I've got to get a bath, Lee. I can still feel the mud between my toes!"

"Alright," he says softly and releases her. "Night."

"Night," she replies and enters her tent.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Laura walks into the school tent looking tousled and her coat caked in mud (she's still waiting for it to dry so that she can clean it off).

As soon as Maya's eyes settle on Roslin, she scowls. "What happened to you?"

Laura puts the children's homework books on her desk. "It's a long story."

"Coffee?" Maya offers.

Laura frowns. "Got anything stronger?"

Maya smirks. "Come on, I'll put the kettle on – you take a seat and tell me all about it."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

For their third date they decide not to tempt fate and settle for a meal in Lee's tent.

Apollo cooks dinner and Laura brings herself and a bottle of wine. She arrives on time, just as Lee finishes setting the table.

He greets her with a kiss, takes her coat and puts the bottle in a cooler box.

Laura moves about his home; scanning her surroundings. Despite the amount of time they spend together, she's rarely been to his tent. They usually meet at the school, the bar or her tent, purely out of convenience – Lee's tent is out-of-the-way on the North side of the settlement.

She notices the book by his bed and grins. "You're reading '_Reversal of Fortune_'?"

Lee pours two glasses of wine from a bottle he'd chilled earlier and hands her one.

"Yes," he replies. "I like a good mystery. Have you read it?"

Laura takes the offered wine. "It's my favourite book."

Lee grins. "Ah, obviously a woman of good taste."

Roslin smirks. "Obviously. I caught me a damned fine looking flyboy who likes to read classics!"

A blush rises to Lee's cheeks.

"Oh, I've embarrassed you, I'm sorry."

Beaming, Lee retorts. "No… it's just… it's going to take a while to get used to being able to say all the things I've wanted to say, but had to hold back."

"Like what?" Laura asks as she sips her ambrosia and watches him with fascination.

Lee takes a step closer to her. "Example number one – you have killer legs. When you used to wear that tight red skirt to briefings, I had a tough time concentrating on anything else!"

It's Laura's turn to blush.

"Example two," Lee continues. "You have an extremely sexy voice, you shouldn't be allowed to say certain words, such as 'Captain' or 'Apollo'. It's torturous!"

Laura laughs.

Smiling, Lee sets down his glass. He moves next to her and slips an arm around her slender waist. "Example three – your laugh. It's electric."

Roslin raises her eyebrows. "My turn," she says as she sets her glass down on the dinner table and wraps her arms about his waist. Their hips coalesce. "Example one – no one has the right to look as good as you do - it's criminal, it really is. Example two - when you used to explain military protocol, I wasn't really listening - I had Billy take notes so I could read them later! I was too distracted by your piercing blue eyes to concentrate, I still am. Example three - "

Lee stops her mouth with his.

Laura draws back when she hears the sound of stew bubbling. "I believe dinner's ready," she murmurs.

Lee drags himself away from her embrace. He removes the stew pot from the fire and puts it on a cooling dish, then turns to face her. "Can you grab the bowls?" he asks, indicating the serving bowls on the beautifully set table.

Laura gives a cheeky grin. "I'd rather grab something else," she jokes and saunters towards him., grips his shirt with both hands and pulls him against her.

"What about dinner?" he asks, his eyes lingering on her lips.

"We can eat after," she whispers seductively.

"After?"

"Yes. This is our third date and you know what happens on the third date, don't you Captain Apollo?"

Lee grins and tilts his chin, kissing her passionately. Laura raises her hand to the back of his neck and holds him tightly.

They move in perfect unison to the foot of his bed. They kick-off their shoes and fall onto his mattress, kissing, caressing and slowly stripping items of clothing off each other.

They relish the moment; exploring, enjoying, learning. His tongue travels every inch of her; committing her to memory. Laura's hands roams his body; discovering and mapping him. Every curve, every flaw, every perfection is studied and logged.

It's four o'clock in the morning before they think of anything other than sex.

When Laura's stomach churns with hunger, Lee presses his ear to her navel and grins. "How about dinner?" he suggests.

Laura smiles and stretches languidly. "Sounds good."

Lee gets out of bed. He fetches her a bowl of stew and a spoon, returns to bed and holds it out to her. Laura sits up and takes the bowl gratefully, devouring the stew greedily.

Lee watches her; hair wild, skin flushed, eating ravenously and he grins; she's never looked sexier.

As Laura licks the spoon clean, her eyes meet his. "What?" she asks playfully.

"It's good to see you've got a healthy appetite."

Laura raises her eyebrows roguishly. "I've always had a healthy appetite!" she says and puts the empty bowl on the nightstand.

Her eyes return to his naked form and suddenly, she feels rejuvenated. Laura leans back on her elbows and beckons him to her with her index finger. "Come here, Captain Apollo."

Lee grins, he crawls up her body and meets her lips with his. They lie backwards and make love again… and again… and again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halfway Home (Part Five)**

By Socket

They close-up the bar and Lee walks her home, as he does most nights.

They approach Laura's tent and she invites him in, as she does most nights.

They sit beside each other in front of the fire, drinking tea. It's another chilly night and outside, the wind blows cruelly. Lee slips his arm around her and Laura leans into him, burying her face against his chest.

"I wish it could always be like this," he murmurs and kisses the top of her head.

Laura looks up into his eyes. "Then lets make it permanent."

"What?"

"Move in with me," Laura says.

He grins. "Are you serious?"

Laura nods.

Lee engulfs her in a hug. "I love you!"

Laura laughs. "You might not be thanking me next week when I'm using your razor to shave my legs!"

He smirks. "Nothing could change the way I feel about you, not even a blunt razor!"

She strokes his cheek and studies him closely. "So, we're going to do it? You'll move in here?"

"Yes," Lee replies enthusiastically.

She kisses him. "Good."

* * *

A few days later, Laura helps Lee unpack his things; together they find a place for everything. When they're done, she stands back and examines the results. His things combine with hers as if they always belonged together. She smiles wistfully.

Lee touches her shoulder. "Not having second thoughts are you?" his tone barely masking an underlying tentativeness.

"No," she reassures and slips her arms around his waist. "This feels right."

He pulls her tightly against him and lowers his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Laura's never shared her life with anyone – not properly. There was John back in University who wanted to marry her, but she thought she was too young to commit and ended the relationship. Then there was Damalu, but he'd been too career orientated, too busy to build a life with her….

Then the unobtainable Adar happened along and she got used to living alone, being completely independently, and now, here she is settling down at the last with Lee Adama.

She kisses him back, then whispers. "No doubts."

That evening, when they arrive at the bar, Lee finds a message awaiting him. It's from Adama – the Admiral will be returning from the tilium mission in three days and wants to meet for dinner.

Laura reads the note over Lee's shoulder and grins broadly. "You want to tell him about us before he comes to dinner? Or shall we wait to tell him and watch him choke on his dinner?"

Lee laughs, then declares. "I don't think he'll be that surprised."

Shrugging, Laura replies. "I'm gonna put Dr Cottle on standby; just in case!"

* * *

Adama arrives on their doorstep at the designated hour. He hands Lee a bottle of wine and offers Laura a flower.

She takes it and smiles warmly at her old friend. "Thank you, Bill."

He nods cordially, but something in his manner unsettles her.

"Welcome to our home," Lee says.

Adama smiles, lets Lee take his coat and takes the seat Laura offers him.

They have a pleasant dinner; Adama regales them with tales about the tilium mission while Lee and Laura fill him in on what he's missed planet-side while he's been away.

The evening is without hiccup, until Lee clears the table and moves out of earshot to do the dishes. Adama grabs the opportunity and as Laura stands to help Lee, he catches hold of her arm, pulling her back into her seat.

She turns to him with amazement.

"When are you going to tell Lee about Isis ?" Bill demands.

Laura's eyes narrow. "He doesn't need to know," she states.

"I thought there were no secrets between you two," Adama says scornfully.

Laura glares at the Admiral. "There aren't. Isis isn't a secret – she's a high-security, need-to-know matter. Lee knows things I don't to do with _Pegasus_, its part of the job, it's the way things are – we were important people once."

"You still are." Adama corrects, his fingers digging into her arm. "You tell him or I will."

Laura's scowl deepens. "Why are you doing this?"

Adama releases his grip on her. "I accepted your subterfuge when you were the President – but now you're my son's girlfriend and he is my priority."

"Well, it's nice to see those parental genes finally kick-in, Bill," Laura sneers.

"Don't get smart with me."

"Then don't threaten me. The fewer people that know about Isis , the less chance there is of the Cylons finding out. I vowed to keep my silence, so did you – so don't try and bully me because you disapprove of my dating Lee."

"It's a little more than dating, isn't it? You're living with him," Adama corrects tempestuously. "It's the same as married and you're lying to him, every day."

"Everyone else is happy for us, isn't it about time you joined the party?" she asks, holding his gaze.

Adama shrinks back from her.

She stands up, turns her back on the Admiral and moves beside Lee.

She wraps her arms about his waist and leans her head against his shoulder. Apollo gives-up on the dishes and slips his arms about Laura, embracing her. As Adama watches them, he feels powerless - Lee is blinded by her; faults and all.

"Well, that was a great dinner, but I think I'd better be heading off now," Adama declares.

Lee turns to his father, Laura still securely locked in his arms.

"Really? We can't tempt you with desert or a night cap?"

"Yes Bill, stay for a night cap," Laura affirms.

"Thanks, but I've got a shift first thing so I'd better not. Thank you for a… memorable evening. I'll see myself out," he heads towards the tent door, picking up his coat as he does so. "I'll stop by the next time I'm in the area."

"Please do," Lee says and disentangles himself from Laura.

He shakes hands with his father and Laura wishes she could magically transform Adama into the father that Lee's always wanted. The supportive, loving father that he deserves, but the raw materials aren't there and she's tired of trying to shape Bill into a passable human being: she did it for most of her Presidency.

Adama leaves and Lee returns to her. He takes Laura's hands in his and grins. "I think that went well."

"Better than expected," she agrees.

"So how about that night cap?"

"How about you wearing nothing but a night cap?"

Lee smirks. "Okay… but only if you wear that blue negligee."

Laura slips her arms about his neck and draws him close. "You have quite a fetish about that negligee, it's starting to worry me!"

"That's because it was the first time I got a proper glimpse at your incredibly gorgeous figure," he kisses her gently. "Besides, as long as it's you in the negligee that I have a fetish about, I see no problem!"

"Good point," she kisses him back, longer and deeper.

"You look very sexy in my tanks too…" he whispers.

She cups his face. "Lets stick to the negligee!"

He laughs and she leads him over to their bed.


End file.
